


Destiny Entwined

by Triquetra123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ace character, Asexual Merlin, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon, Bisexual Male Character, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Depressed Merlin, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, Jealous Merlin, Lonely Merlin, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Past Character Death, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin, Powerful Merlin, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Unrequited Love, gay merlin, suicidal Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triquetra123/pseuds/Triquetra123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is starting his fifth year at Hogwarts, but this year there is a new student and strange things occur. Who is he? And can Harry trust him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Entwined

It was Samhain, and Merlin, a two thousand year old warlock, was sitting in his living room. He hated Samhain. It always reminded him of Camelot and of what Morgana did over two thousand years ago. And it just reminds Merlin of how alone he is. Being immortal isn't what it is cut out to be. He hates it. When he first realised his immortality, Merlin was horrified that he would be stuck in the same ageless body for all of eternity, whilst friends grew old and died. When Arthur died, he returned to Camelot to give Gwen the news but couldn't stay. The truth was, that Merlin had been in love with Arthur since the poisoned chalice incident and he blamed himself for Arthur's death, even though Mordred was to blame. When Arthur married Gwen, it broke his heart, but he remained strong and attempted to suppress his feelings for his king. Of course, that didn't quite work. He came to terms that Arthur will never reciprocate his feelings as soon as he realised them. And he hadn't told a soul. Merlin visited frequently to see Gaius, Gwen, Leon and Percival. Gwen was a good queen and even abolished the law on magic, which Merlin was grateful for, even if he didn't stay in Camelot. Gaius died five years after Arthur did, and Gwen married Leon two years before Gaius died. Percival was in grief over Gwaine and Merlin suspected there was more to their friendship. They were awfully close after all. It was when Leon had gained his first grey hair, that Merlin realised that he hadn't aged a day. He done some research and found out that 'Emrys' means 'immortal'. Merlin tried to end his life several occasions, but was always disheartened to wake up, the next morning, alive.

After Camelot fell, he hid away for a millennium until the Old Religion called to him. He thought that Arthur had returned and his suffering would end, but he was wrong. Instead, it lead him to four powerful, wand wielding, young sorcerers, two females and two males, who he became fast friends with. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Godric reminded him so much of Arthur, that it hurt. When Merlin had heard about the witch burnings, he came up with the idea of a school to teach children with magical abilities, to control their powers. They all agreed. They chose a location for the school to be held, in the Scottish Highlands far away from muggles--non-magic people-- and they all built the school into a large castle, which reminded Merlin strongly of Camelot. The school was a success. At first children were hesitant and terrified, but eventually they became eager to go. Merlin told the founders that he didn't want to be mentioned in anyway, shape or form that he helped create the school. They all questioned him, but Merlin was dead set against it. But he did create the Room of Requirement to help students in need. The founders, liked the idea. Salazar was extremely reluctant to allow anyone who had non-magic parents into the school because muggles had killed his family. Merlin understood his reasoning. Godric, Helga and Rowena were accepting for anyone to learn magic. They all created a house for each school: Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise and Slytherin for the cunning. Helga came up with ideas on how to to sort the children into their houses. Godric came up with that the children have to fight a troll to test their bravery. The others thought he was mental. Then, Rowena came up with idea, of some sort of sorting hat. Merlin enchanted Godric's old hat so that it will choose traits of each child, and sort them into the houses that suit them best. Everything was perfect for the next few years. Merlin even taught at the school for a while. Until Merlin found out about the Chamber of Secrets. To say Merlin was furious, would be an understatement. The others hadn't known at this point. Merlin spoke to Salazar and he explained that the Basilisk was to warn muggle-born students to not betray the school. Merlin understood why, but he was furious. He told them who he was when they asked him why he hadn't aged and he had to leave the school before anyone else found out. They understood. Just after he left, he found out that the founders had found out about the chamber and that Salazar had left the school. He visited them all when they were on their deathbeds, and Merlin still missed them. 

He returned to the school every century or so out of boredom as a student, but never made any friends because he knew he would out live them all. He never allowed himself, to get close to anyone since he met the founders. No one knew of the fifth founder. And no one knew of the Old Religion either. Merlin personally set out to destroy all evidence of the Old Religion and now, everyone who has magic, uses a wand. Merlin found out that if he tries to use a wand, or a broomstick, they will explode because his magic is too powerful, no matter how much he reins it in. So, every time he returns to Hogwarts, he uses his old Sidhe Staff, that he shrunk, making it into a wand. He changes his name too, along with a de-aging spell, but keeps the same last name: Ambrosius. Merlin's full name is Merlin Ambrosius--but his true name is Emrys and only magical creatures called him that--but not many people in Camelot knew that. The first letter is always 'M' when he returns to Hogwarts. The ghosts remember him, it's hard not to, when the same person pops up again every century. And, they are all eager to know Merlin's secret, but he won't tell them. The sorting hat refuses to sort him because he is the 'epitome of all that this school stands for' according to the hat, so he has to choose. He has been in every single house at Hogwarts and has always excelled in his studies. Well, being over two thousand years old does that to you. The last time he went to Hogwarts, was seventy years ago, and now he is in his living room on Samhain in 1981 drinking some tea.

That was when he felt it. A power so strong that it almost knocked him off the sofa. Voldemort is gone. But not dead. How? That's what Merlin intends to find out. He got up and got the Crystal of Neahtid and looked into it. He hated doing this, but he has to find out how Voldemort met his end. He watched as Voldemort went into the Potter's house by magically unlocking the door and went inside. He watched James Potter be struck down. Merlin had taken to watching the Potter's ever since he heard the prophecy. He watched as Voldemort stepped over the body of James and went upstairs to where Lily Potter fled to, with her child, Harry Potter. He watched as Lily attempted to protect her child as was struck down too. Then watched as Voldemort turned on the baby and watched as the Killing Curse rebounded off the boy and into Voldemort who fled, less than a ghost, to Avalon, knows where. He saw a giant hole in the house and Harry Potter crying, with a Lightening-Shaped scar on his forehead. A cursed scar. That was Old Magic. Lily Potter sacrificed herself to save Harry, and in doing so, placing a powerful protection spell on her son that now flows through the boy's veins. He watched as Sirius Black came onto the scene followed by Rubius Hagrid, the Half-Giant. He saw Sirius hand over his flying motorbike, and Hagrid took Harry away, probably to Albus Dumbledore. He saw Sirius chase Peter Pettigrew through a town, and saw Peter fire a killing curse so powerful that it killed thirteen muggles and he cut off his finger, before transfiguring into a rat while doing so, so that Sirius got the blame. He saw Sirius go to Azkaban willingly. Then the scene changed, and Merlin saw Album Dumbledore look at a cat, who transformed into Minerva McGonagall. He watched as Hagrid appeared with Harry and he handed him to Dumbledore who placed him in front of a house in Privet Drive. Merlin just managed to see the number four, on the door before he saw Dumbledore place a letter next to, Harry and they disappeared. Merlin wrenched his eyes away from the Crystal, with tears in his eyes. He wrapped the Crystal back up, and placed it in the drawer that he got it out from. 

Merlin knew that Voldemort isn't dead. But he should be. All those Horcruxes he made has made him close to immortality and Merlin had felt every single one being made. And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Harry Potter is now a Horcrux. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he disappeared in a swirl of white mist. 

He appeared just outside of Number Four Privet Drive. Merlin could feel the wards on the house and decided to add his own. His eyes flashed gold, and the wards, tripled in strength and will last until the boy turns Seventeen. Merlin knew he has to protect Harry Potter, and if he has to return to Hogwarts to do so, then so be it. Merlin's eyes flashed gold again, and he vanished out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the prologue


End file.
